


Return

by Kyarorain



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kud has returned, much to the delight of some.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Husky".

When Kud returned from the hospital, she was immediately greeted by an exuberant husky and schipperke. They were so eager to welcome her, jumping and licking at her, that their combined weight ended up knocking her onto her backside. 

“Easy!” Kud laughed. She continued to laugh as they licked at her face, then wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug. “Did you miss me? I’m home, Strelka, Belka.” 

After taking her things to her room, Kud went to find a quiet spot on the school grounds where she could sit down with the dogs. They weren’t allowed inside the dormitory building after all, so she had to settle for sitting outside. The weather was nice at least so she didn’t particularly mind. Belka sat in her lap, while Strelka lay next to her and rested her head on Kud’s leg. 

Kud ran her hands along Belka’s glossy, black fur, a sad smile forming on her face. “You know... it’s lucky that I’m here.” She raised her head, gazing up at the clear sky. “Not that you would know, but I very nearly didn’t come back.” 

It was scary to think how close she had come to death. Everyone had been praying for Riki and Rin to escape and make it to safety, accepting the fates they thought they awaited them, but in the end, that fate had been overcome. 

“Riki and Rin-san, they saved us. It’s all because of them that I’m here now, with you.” Kud looked back at the dogs, resting one hand on Belka’s head and stroking Strelka with the other. “I’m sure you two would have missed me very much, right?” 

Strelka thumped her tail and Belka let out a bark. 

“You’re saying ‘yes’, aren’t you?” Kud beamed. “I’m so glad I was able to come back home to you. Even if I hadn’t, I’m sure Kanata-san and maybe even Rin-chan would have taken good care of you. Grandfather might have come to take you back eventually. He was able to survive when the war broke out back in my country. Mom and Dad though...” Her voice wobbled and trailed off. A stinging sensation brought tears to her eyes. 

“No. I shouldn’t cry.” Kud’s lips trembled. “I’ve still got Grandfather. I’ve got you two. I’ve got Riki and everyone, all my precious friends. I’m not lonely... but it’s still sad.” The tears rolled down her cheeks. “Why am I crying now?” 

Strelka whined and stood up to lick the tears from Kud’s cheek. Belka joined in, licking at a stray tear that was about to drip off her chin. 

Kud laughed gently. “Thank you.” She wiped at her eyes, smiling shakily. “It’s okay now. I’m sorry. I don’t want to make anyone worry about me, I just got sad for a moment. It’s strange to think that I will never see my parents again. I wonder, would I have been able to meet them again if...” She broke off and shook her head. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I think they would have been very sad if they had to see me again so soon. I’m going to become a great astronaut and I’ll make them proud of me.” 

“There you are, Kudryavka.” 

“Huh? Oh, Kanata-san.” Kud quickly wiped at her cheeks some more. “Hello, how are you?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking that of you? You are the one who just came back from the hospital.” Kanata sat down next to her and patted the dogs as they greeted her. 

“I’m much better now.” Kud beamed from ear to ear. 

“Good to hear.” Kanata’s lips formed a small smile. Her brow furrowed. “Have you been crying?” 

“Oh, I was just thinking about my parents.” 

“I see.” Kanata was well aware of what had happened over in Kud’s homeland and the tragic fate that had befallen her parents. Her head lowered until her bangs were obscuring her eyes. “Losing family and loved ones... it’s hard, isn’t it?” 

Kud looked at Kanata with a concerned expression. “Kanata-san, are you okay?” 

“I keep thinking about it. How I nearly lost my little sister.” Kanata’s voice wobbled. “And you too, Kudryavka. The room would have felt so empty without you there.” 

“Mmm.” Kud’s expression turned solemn. “We really thought we were going to die.” 

“I can’t believe how close I was to losing you both. It would have been so painful. I...” Kanata’s fingers dug into the fabric of her skirt as she hugged her legs to her chest. “I couldn’t bear it. I’m so glad that you all survived.” 

Kud leaned over and wrapped her arms around Kanata’s neck. Kanata made a small, surprised sound. 

“I’m glad too.” Kud pressed her cheek against Kanata’s, smiling broadly. “I’m so glad that I was able to come back to you, to Strelka and Belka, to everyone, and that everybody else was able to make it back too.” 

Kanata’s lips lifted in a faint smile. She reached up to wipe away her tears. “What am I doing, crying like this. How foolish of me. You won’t tell anyone, will you?” 

“Of course not, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with crying. You were scared, weren’t you? Because you nearly lost Haruka-san, and me as well. You would have been very sad.” 

“Yeah.” Kanata turned around and slipped an arm around Kud’s body. “But I’ve got to be strong. What would people think if they saw the disciplinary committee chairman crying?” 

“I think you’re plenty strong, Kanata-san. I wish I could be more like you.” 

Kanata's lips twisted and a wry expression formed on her face. “Hmm, no, I don’t think you do. Besides, you are fine just the way you are.” She rested her head on Kud’s, smiling and closing her eyes. “It’s good to have you back.” 

“Yes.” Kud closed her eyes and relaxed against Kanata, smiling as well. “I’m back.” 


End file.
